princess of the soul society
by Mello.Silver
Summary: my first story... Gin X Rangiku Toushiro X OC


**please don't hate me or my story... I'm new to this... so don't be mean... i know i can't spell so there is no use telling me you spelt this or that wrong... i will try and fix anything bleach related though...**

I run across the soul society to get to the annual Captains Meeting. My black cloak covering the white cloak with the number 14 on it. I am Mello Ichimaru. I am Captain of the 14 squad, no one knows about my squad except for the captain and my squad of course. The other captains call my squad the demon squad because all of our Zanpocto are animals and we can merge with them. Although I am my Zanpocto, that's why I am the captain. I have silver hair and blue/red eyes(the color changes…), I am a little shorter than Toushiro Hitsuguya. And I mimic gin with my smile and my eyes, but I sometimes keep them open. I was found by Gin when I was four and he has raised me since, he is my real brother, but our parents were forced to give us up when we turn four.. Which I don't mind. Gin was being black mailed by Aizen but I killed Aizen. But all in all Gin protects me more than I protect him.

"you late Captain Ichimaru." Yamomamato says.

"I ain't late, er was I?" Gin asks.

"naw!" I laugh, "he was talkin' to me." I tell him using slang that I picked up from him.

"well if we could move on." Hitsuguya says.

"aw hitsu, I was just tryin' at have a little fun." I emphasize on my slang, "it looks like you gots a bit taller and older, you look like's ya 'bout 16 now."

"thanks I guess, you look about 15 now." he says.

"that's cuz' I am, ya missed my 15th birthda party." my smile fades.

"alright now lets get this meeting started." head captain says. "I want everyone to tell there squad about squad 14. The soul society will not be divided any longer."

"alrightly then my squad will be pleased with that." I yawn. "do ya' got at have these meetin's this late."

"well since one of the kid captains is tried, the meeting is concluded."

"Mello, I ain't able to take ya home. I'm gonna go out wit Rangiku tanight." Gin frowns.

"I'll take her to my office." Hitsuguya offers.

"thanks hitsu." I widen my smile as we walk out the door.

"you know the only reason I don't yell at you for calling me that is I doubt you can say my name with your slang." he sighs.

"don't make assumptions," I say then drop my slang. "Captain Hitsuguya."

We walk in his office and he shuts the door, I sit in a chair by his desk and open my eyes.

"so your slang is fake?" he asks.

"naw, it ain't. I just can drop it when I talk's all." I tell him.

"oh ok." he frowns, he didn't get a bit of info from me. None of the captains, excluding Gin of course, of the slightest bit of info on me.

"well, I could tell ya a little story. But it's a secret k?" I tell him and then drop my slang. "there once was a little girl, a princess over the Shinigomi. The soul society was scarred that the girl would be as powerful as her mother and father combined. So they placed a curse on the girl before she was ever born. The curse would make her be still born. Her parents thought of ways to save there daughter but only one would work. They merged the girls body and soul with a demon wolf that was loyal to them. Little did they know that demon at the time was the girls Zanpocto. So the girl was born her own Zanpocto."

"but what about your brother Gin?" he asks.

"Gin's my 'dopted brother. Didn't ya know that?" I ask.

"well no, you have the same features, silver hair, blue eyes." he says.

"naw Gin found me when I was four, and has raised me since." I close eyes.

"so you mimic him?" he asks.

"yep, but unintentionally. Ya know, when your around someone for a long time ya act like 'em."

Just then Rangiku walks in, "oh captain who's this?" she squeals.

"nice ta meet ya, I'm Captain Mello Ichimaru." I bow.

"Ichimaru as in, like Gin? You do look like him, are you his sister? I didn't know he had one." she says.

"I'm his sister. I'm captain of the 14th squad." I tell her.

"before you freak out Rangiku, yes there is a 14th squad but because of there abilities, they were a secert, only us Captains knew Captain Ichimaru. And we never met her squad."

"oh Captain Ichimaru. We'll have to hang out some time!" she tells me.

"Captain Ichimaru is my brother, call me Mello." I tell her. "and my brother is waiting for you."

"oh ya! By Captains!" she runs away.

"can ya walk me to my house? It's really late and I got ta introduce my squad ta everyone tomorrow."

"sure." we walk outside.

"follow me!" I flash step up.

"k," he follows me.

"this is my squads quarters." I widen my smile.

"no wonder we never see your squad, your all 1000 meters in the air." he says.

"yep, all people who got Zanpocto that are animal, or mythical creature belong in my squad."

"Captain Ichimaru!" a kid about Hitsuguya's age runs up.

"ya third seat Bankino?" I ask.

"fourth and fifth seats Senja, and Senta mastered Banki while you where gone!" he says.

"ah, so now we got five banki users in da squad." I say.

"not six?" Bankino frowns at Hitsuguya.

"no I am not part of your squad. I am a captain, I have my own squad." he tells him.

"Captain." my lutanet. seems to appear out of nowhere.

"Fain." I say. "I want you to get everyone up early tomorrow. This is a big event for the soul society."

"I understand." he says.

"ok so how many people are in your squad?"

"10." I say. "well while my squad's small, we're the back bone of da soul society. Member Izean? It was my squad dat dealt with him and that other traitor."

"wow. that's amazing." he says.

"ya, it was easy, everyone in my squad can take a captain on and have a good chance of winin'." I tell him.

"so who actually killed Izean?" Hitsuguya asks.

"I did. He was blackmailin' my brother ta get him ta join him." I say with disgust.

"oh. Well where's your house?" he asks.

"oh follow me." I say as we walk. We walk to the middle of my squad's barracks. "thank ya for walkin' me back." I bow.

"how come you don't talk to anyone?" he asks out of nowhere.

"well I don't really get along with most girls here and if I talk with a guy could you imagine what Gin would say?" I wait to see if he'll get the joke.

"probably something along the lines of 'Banki!' or 'Shoot 'em dead shoiti'' we laugh, he got the joke.

I open my eyes and meet his for a spilt second and blush the close them and hid my face. "well bye!" I shut the door. I take the back exit and meet up with Gin and Fain.

"'bout time little sis. Got worried I'd have at 'shoot 'em dead'" he laughs.

"you ease droppers! Brother!" I growl.

"ok I won't say that ya clearly got a crush." he widens his smile. "oops"

"shoot em dead wolfs bane!" I tell my Zanpocto. And true to my word, it shot out but missed, on purpose.

"so ya've mastered my command?" he laughs, "your getting' ta be a bit dangerous."

" a bit? Getting' ta be?" I frown. "I thought I was dangerous."

"yes captain, you are very dangerous, trust me." Fain smirks.

"aw ya know I was just messin' with ya!" we all laugh.

"well it's a new era for the soul society. I think we should celebrate after the meeting tomorrow!"

"yes! I here the 10th's vice captain throws a majorly awesome party!" Fain pumps his fist in the air, blushes my way and gains his composure.

"ys Rangiku does throw a great party." Gin smirks, "aw, I was supposed ta meet her wasn't I?" I nod and he disappears.

"that may be but we're both to young." I tell him.

"aw, but I'm 17!" Fain complains.

"to bad. We are to young." I tell him.

He growls and regains his composure.

"all right Fain help me gather my squad. There will be very little sleep tonight." I smirk.

He nods and we take off.

"8th seat Dragon boy! Get your butt to my office!" I yell at the boy (about 21) at the training grounds. I run to the woods and find a girl (18) in a tree. "ok lioness, your butt in my office pronto!" I yell. I run to the pool where my 4th and 5th seat are. "Fox! Cheetah! My office now!" I then run to my office.

"all right guys the time has come, we're meetin the soul society tomorrow! So I want ya'll to brush up on your educate. And ta freshen up! That means baths!" I tell them and they glare at me ready to run. "and don't ya think I won't chase ya down with a hose!" they debate their options and stay put. "ok I want ya ta clean your zanpocto and get ready ta meet captain Hitsu! Cuz' Fain get him, Rangiku and my Brother!" Fain disappears.

"ya called sis?" Gin appears with Rangiku.

"yep! I wanted my squad ta meet some people outside of the squad. And I can trust ya'll." I stand at my brothers side.

"wow Gin! Your sister's like a mini you!" Rangiku says.

"ya know we are sibblins after all." I widen my smile.

"well ado-" Toushiro starts to say.

"no we're blood." I cut him off. "I said I was tellin ya a story."

"ya hitsu. We're blood kin." Gin widens his smile.

"wow! Captain! We could both date Ichimarus!" Rangiku smiles.

"I don kno…" Gin frowns.

"Gin, why won't cha let me date." I pout.

"why don't you drop the slang." Toushiro asks.

"how did you know it was an act?" Gin asks.

"well I caught Mello talking without it but I never knew yours was an act to." he explains.

"oh, well ya know, my sister is just like me. So it would make since if her slang was fake mine is to." he drops his smile and opens his eyes I copy him.

"wow you both have the same blue eyes!" Rangiku exclaims.

"you should see us when were mad," Gin starts to tell her.

"we have the same red eyes then too." I finish, "changing eye color was a gift from Dad."

"ah yes, just as our unique hair color was a gift from Mom." Gin laughs. "ok I think its time to be totally serious with you guys."

"what?" Rangiku and Toushiro ask.

"well I was not really an orphan that was lucky to have spirit energy Rangiku." Gin tells her.

"part of my story was true, well all of it was true really. Gin you tell 'em" I say.

"well alright, you all know of the shinigami King?" they nod, "well there is also a shingami Quean. Now these are the oldest, most powerful people in all the worlds, and they still look young. Now because of how strong they are they we forbidden to have kids. However there were two cases when the soul society has needed there help, and the soul society had to give them something each time. Both times they wanted to have a kid, the first time I was conceived, a curse was placed on me so I would be still born, but by combining me with my Zanpocto saved me, over the years our souls have separated again. But when I turned four the soul society demanded they give me up, then the soul society threw me in the streets hoping I would starve to death. Hundreds of years latter I finally became a Captain without the soul society knowing it was the same kid. And I was invited to a meeting where they requested my parents help once again, four years latter there was another meeting with them except a little girl that had just turned four was there. She had fear in her silver eyes. I knew when I seen her silver eyes that she was my sister. Silver eyes runs in the family and before I was sent away my father gave me the ability to change eye color, and as it turns out my sister was given the same ability. The soul society lost track of her as well, and she as well took a position as a captain. We are still believed to be alive somewhere plotting the down fall of the soul society." we laugh.

"what the soul society doesn't realize is that they are protecting the soul society. And it will stay that way, right?" I ask.

"oh yes!" Rangiku says, "we don't want to make anything more compacted for you two. No wonder you were always so secretive Gin!"

"your secret will stay safe with me." Toushiro says. "but I can't believe that they soul society would lose track of the most powerful kids ever.

**so what'd ya think any good? comments are awesome!**


End file.
